


Holiday on the Edge

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cock Rings, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Control, Dean-Centric, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Grace Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Safeword, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Dean Winchester, POV Third Person, Podfic Welcome, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Dean, Sex Games, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Showering Dean, Some Plot, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Topping from the Bottom, Trust, Under-negotiated Kink, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean asks Cas to keep him in an unrelenting sexual haze for a long period of time. Cas takes him seriously, and Dean is loving every step of the way.Dean stipulates: orgasm denial and no safe word!How will this work out for Dean when Cas comes up with some very creative ways to keep Dean highly sexually aroused? And how do you know when you go to far if there's no safe word? Cas has a complicated boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1: The Request

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies, this is unadulterated, gratuitous smut, with character and feels. There's something resembling a plot if you squint. I hope you enjoy!

Dean was tied up. His hands were fully cuffed, immobile in a prayer position in front of his chest, and his legs were spread apart by a springy beam between the restraints around both ankles. Cas used the leather ones with the padded insides that Dean had picked out, for his ankles, and the cold steel ones for his wrists.

Dean had been fucked silly by Castiel less than half an hour ago, who had used a few Grace powered restraining methods to dial things up, which drove Dean wild with desire. Right now he was unable to focus on anything but his great need, because although he’d been fucked, he’d not yet toppled over that excruciating edge of completion.

In fact, he’d instructed Cas to deny him his orgasm until he used the safe word. He wanted to be beyond hot and bothered, out of control, so that he could surrender to the single-minded focus that came with being reduced to a quivering pile of want and need, leaving no space at all in his world for anything else. Not for his work, his life, his family, his guilt.

It was never enough. His mind still had enough little nooks and crannies to wander around in, despite Cas’s epic ministrations and the solid hours of pumping up the desperation in his loins, even pushing some grace into his system to make his hormones go into overdrive.

Dean loved it. He reveled in it. But it just wasn’t enough to make the big bad world fade away. He couldn’t get away from himself and all his failures. He would give anything to just check out.

He pulled at his wrist cuffs. The nice, unforgiving steel manacles cut and bruised his wrists, just like it was the real thing. The pain was glorious as it took his focus in yet another way, but together it still wasn’t enough.

Dean sighed in frustration.

“Do you need to use your safe word?” Cas asked, stopping right before he was about to yank out a string of anal beads from Dean’s happy ass.

The added anticipation ticked Dean’s box and he was fully prepared and sexed up to the hilt. Thinking about the pleasure he would feel when Cas pulled them out, however rough Cas chose to do it, especially if it was without warning, elicited a moan from him. While he had the tight leather cock ring clamping down on his ability to come, the tension could still climb even higher and Dean loved it.

But it wasn’t enough.

“No,” he told Cas, confidently, even with a bit of frustration at the fact that all this well meant effort still wasn’t fully ticking all the boxes that he needed. “I think no one can give me what I need.”

Cas frowned and put his hand in Dean’s solar plexus, where, as he’d explained to Dean, Cas could reach the autonomic nervous system most easily apart from the nape of his neck.

The next thing Dean knew, he was bombarded with sensory overload, electrifying his nerve endings and pounding surges of lust through his body. He reeled happily in abandon, riding the high which was almost making the world disappear. Forget orgasms, THIS was what he needed. Erotic oblivion. Ecstatic bliss. He didn’t care that it was above and beyond what a human body was designed for. He loved angelic grace as his drug of choice. He lived for the times that Cas administered it.

But Cas only did it when Dean provoked him.

How Dean would love to live in that state perpetually. He giggled lazily, sated with simmering that far exceeded the fleeing, sweet call of orgasms. Not to get him wrong, he loved orgasms. They were the best invention god had ever come up with. He was a total fan.

But there was so much in the ride to that orgasm, which seemed undervalued in favor of the big bang at the end.

Dean just didn’t want it to be over. Never over. He wanted to want it, to need it, to yearn for it, to crowd any other thought in his mind.

Cas’s grace bombs were the best icing on the cake of this extensive type of sexual play.

“Again, Cas,” he pleaded in between gasps of joy and happy frustration. “Please.”

“No,” Cas commanded. “You know I can only do these once per twenty-four hours. Human nervous systems weren’t built to this that type of energetic surge. You know about the safety margin, Dean. Yet every time I give you one, you beg for more.”

Dean started to struggle against the restraints, now in ugly frustration of the high he couldn’t have back. “It’s like shooting me up with a mind-blowing happy drug for like ten seconds and then saying you’re putting me on rations. The letdown is withdrawal, man,” Dean complained, trying to edict sympathy.

But Cas had heard it all before and Dean knew it. He wasn’t going to be swayed. “I won’t do anything that will endanger you, Dean. If you have any other ideas, I’m happy to consider them.”

Dean was past all forms of shame, and had been for some time. Now that he and Cas were lovers, they’d been making their way through all the kama sutra as well as any and every kink they could find out about.

They’d tried everything and Dean had loved the majority of it. He was up for anything, top or bottom, sub or dom, vanilla all the way to hardcore bdsm and pain play.

But his most effective fantasy was darker and more off the wall than anything they’d tried or discussed before, and he wasn’t sure that he should ever bring it up. However, he was riding the remnants of the high that Cas’s short burst of grace had given him. He was feeling close to abandoning all common sense after the hours of sexual stimulation in the face of unrelenting orgasm delay - which he loved Cas for beyond any words he could say. He felt no caution left in him to keep him from finally voicing his deepest, most satisfying fantasy.

“Cas,” he gasped as he let himself wallow in the details of his elaborate fantasy. “I want no more safe words. I want to be given no choice, no end, no orgasm. I want to be sexually ramped up to the max of what a human can take, and kept there indefinitely. I want to feel it inside me, outside, forced upon me, regardless of my will. And I want to be violated with fingers, toys, cock. Be fucked within an inch of my life without knowing what’s coming and why. I want it to be the relentless and I want it to be hotter than all hell.”

He swallowed roughly against the straining of his cock, begging to be gratified and released, hoping it wouldn’t so he could sit in his fantasy a bit longer. Speaking it all out loud for the first time, with Cas hanging onto his every word, he rocked himself back and forth as the waves of his innermost sexual wish were washing over him. If Cas would release the cockring now, he would come so hard, he’d wake all of Jericho.

Once started, he found he couldn’t stop. “I want to be given no choice, be denied escape, be given no reasons. And I want that grace, the insistence of a lust that isn’t under my control and that never lets up. Like a very powerful viagra, making me want it no matter what I think I want.” Al of this had been a preamble, but the hotter and crazier he got with lust, voicing out his fantasies, the more he felt tumbling out of him. “Just,” he could do nothing but pant now, “just like you’re doing right now, Cas. Diving me crazy for days on end, until I believe that it will never end.”

Cas’s voice caught on gravel as he answered breathlessly, “but it will have to end at some point. How much do you wish this, Dean?” Cas asked deeply in his throat, as he pressed several fingers into Dean’s hole.

He felt his body try to orgasm, yanking about against his restrains and thrashing helplessly to rid himself of the cockring.

Time to use the safe word.

“It’s all I can dream about. I get so hard that I have to jerk myself off when you’re not here. Sometimes I put the leather cock ring around myself. This one, that really needs to come off right now. Cas please,” he whimpered.

“Not without the safe word,” Cas said with bated breath, not giving Dean’s whimpering and begging much mind. Instead he continued to move in so he could play with Dean’s prostate some more, which he’d abandoned a good hour ago after an elaborate session that had driven Dean to this almost violent state of frustrated arousal. But as long as he didn’t use the safe word, Cas would remain unremitting in his progress of turning Dean into a whimpering puddle of sheer want.

Dean knew how to use the safe word. “No words. I want to be stimulated in your time and whatever is your desire. Just play with me for your own pleasure, keep me as your personal sex toy, just waiting for you to come and violate me and rape me. And leave me again, always wanting for more. Always more. No letting up.”

Dean had almost come to the end of his fantasy, and the compulsion to come was unsustainable now, as Cas’s fingers still kept his prostate singing and sending endless shocks of need up and down his entire body.

He started to ramble as he knew he had to use the safe word to get relief. Just a little bit longer. “Then I want you to finish me off so hard, so sweet, so definitively. I want it, Cas, I want it. I’ve never wanted anything this badly in my life. I know you can’t give it to me but it was such a rush telling you. I can’t believe I told you that. It’s so hot. It’s impossible, but please. Now Cas. LAWRENCE!”

Cas pushed his hand in deeper into Dean, pounding his prostate relentlessly, as his other hand reached for the snap on the leather cock ring, releasing Dean’s cock and balls. Cas expertly caught the springing erection with his mouth and sucked hard, assaulting Dean from both ends now.

Cas had barely any time for sucking and pounding before Dean came thunderously into his mouth. Dean fully let himself go, pumping endlessly and drawing out the deliciousness of each and every contraction and wave of sheer pleasure that blocked everything else out, even his fantasy.

Dean felt this safe with Cas. He had bared his soul freely, without reservation. He trusted the angel with his body and his mind.

It had just been an impractical fantasy, hell, probably impossible for Cas, but he had felt safe and eager to share it with Cas. That’s was damn sexy enough.


	2. Chapter 2: Let’s begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the amazing sex the previous evening, Dean finds himself in a rather tied up situation. Cas seems to have a lot of kinky ideas these days...

Dean woke up so relaxed, with a deliciously full but happy cock. Last night had been one hell of a satisfying sex romp. Sure, he’d gotten carried away, but that was half the fun, wasn’t it? Cas hadn’t seemed to mind his elaborate fantasies, and he just hoped Cas had gotten as much out of it as he had.

He sighed, stretched and as he tried to draw his arms back down, he was rudely restricted by handcuffs that didn’t give an inch. He looked up to figure out how to untangle himself. The cuff chains went nowhere. They just disappeared down the top corners of his mattress.

“What the hell?”

Cas appeared, right on cue, no coat or jacket. The angel looked all business, like on a case. Dean had the sneaking suspicion that today, he was Cas’s case.

Dean smirked. “You did this, right? Got a dirty plan cooked up?”

Cas sat down on the bed, put his hand on Dean’s naked penis, which immediately started to regain its wake-up hard-on. “No, my love. You cooked up the plan.” Cas smiled and started pumping Dean lazily. “Last night, you made a request.”

Cas’s strokes were delightful, building, and Dean was trying not to get too distracted by the wonderful rhythm Cas was setting. The angel knew him so well, was able to push every single one of his happy buttons. And some more painful ones too, not that Dean minded one bit. There wasn’t much Cas could dish out that Dean would have an actual problem with, apart from irregular bursts of trying to take over the world. Then again, with Cas’s hand doing things to his dick that equaled the finesse of what he could do himself and sometimes surpassed it, Dean took those dark days in stride. What the hell.

“Dean?” Cas interrupted his slow but definite slide into hormonal surrender.

“W- what?” Dean responded breathlessly, as he found he had slid into the sexual ministration far more than he thought he had.

“Did you want to start now?” Cas asked, seemingly unaware how his hand was affecting Dean, who was quite willing to descend in another several hours of debauched abandon.

“Looks like you’ve already started,” Dean exhaled into the yummy attentions, feeling a luscious orgasm beckon him on the horizon. Having a boyfriend with the stamina of an angel sure paid dividends.  

Cas abruptly stopped. “I need to know the rules,” he said cryptically. “You described it as a long event. Is one day sufficient?”

Dean took a moment to say bye to where he thought this was going. He figured he’d better really start thinking, since Cas seemed to be waiting for answers from him. “For what?”

“For project ‘No Safe Word’,” Cas explained and didn’t go back to pumping Dean’s cock, but didn’t let go either. “If you still want it.”

“You’re shitting me?” Dean squirmed against Cas’s hand, frustrated at the presence combined with no further action. Cas skillfully didn’t allow him to get friction from his efforts.

“That was not part of the plan.” Cas frowned. “I might be able to fit it in, if you want.”

Dean couldn’t believe Cas was serious. He also could hardly believe he’d in fact been tied up by his lover while asleep, but there he was. “Cas, you wanna explain these?”

Cas’s puckered brow disappeared and he said amiably, “I thought they would make a great start of your intended experience, while I arouse your penis with my mouth.”

Dean’s dick stood right up at that announcement and he felt blood rushing to his cheeks. No way was he going to admit that he was blushing, like ever! He tried not to skip a beat before replying, but wasn’t sure he succeeded. “Sounds hot.”

“I’ve done a great deal of thinking of all the requests you made last night. Some details were very specific, but some were quite open to interpretation.” Cas amusedly resumed the hand-job on Dean, and set up for a slow build up, pumping Dean’s brain into his cock. “For instance, the time frame. Will one day do?”

Dean thought back to all the gibbering he’d done, telling Cas his fantasy while he was out of his gourd with lust. Well, he hadn’t lied any of it, but he’d been a total lunatic to actually spout all that to Cas. He’d just been on the brink of orgasm for like a half an hour already at that time, and remembered less than half of what he’d actually said.

Damn, Cas was good, building up his arousal with his expert rubbing, pulling, pumping, and it was getting hard to keep track of anything other than barreling his way toward total surrender to the stimulation, the delight, the promise of a mind altering orgasm.

He had to stop himself from his breathing becoming shallow as hormones started pumping right through his system. “A day sounds awesome,” he managed, hoping he came across as fairly normal.

“It is sun-up now. Will dusk do, or would you prefer the full twenty-four hours and finish at dawn.” Cas’s attitude was of a lawyer negotiating over something as run of the mill as you could think of. It was driving Dean nuts, but at the same time, it was also the hottest thing in the universe. He couldn’t even stop himself from squirming now if he’d tried.

Twenty-four hours of sexual insanity? “Where can I sign up?” Dean panted. “That’d be freaking amazing.”

“Dawn would suit me better too,” Cas smiled, but it wasn’t his normal thank-you smile. It was a Dean-was-so-screwed smile. “We will have time to enjoy the results and spend the night together. I need to organize getting you through the day time with your brother and other human interactions that are going to be part of your day, but I believe I can manage it.”

Dean felt like he was two shakes behind Cas the whole time, and unable to catch his breath properly. “We’re not taking the day off for this debauchery?”

“It wasn’t part of your request, but if that’s important, we might have to reschedule,” Cas said earnestly, letting up his torture on Dean, as they were working the schedule out.

Dean regained several brain cells and was grateful for it.

“Sam has already spotted two cases that really need to be taken care of today,” Cas informed him, letting up some more. The small increments were killing Dean, but he wasn’t about to complain.

Dean’s thinking was as good as back to normal and able to ignore his sexual frustration. “Sammy’s working already?” He’d not even checked the time since waking up. But dawn was late in the winter, and yeah, Sam was a creature of habit. At six-thirty sharp, Sam was having coffee and checking the news for strange cases.

Cas pressed a little into Dean’s groin for emphasis and started moving his hand again. “I let you sleep in, and told Sam you needed a few hours extra sleep. You’ll want to be properly fortified for the day to come. It will be strenuous on your body.” He sounded matter of fact enough, like he was preparing Dean for a marathon, but not a normal type of marathon, Dean knew by now.

The fact was pushed through to his brain and body when Cas started to ramp up the pace of his hand-job, making Dean lose his hold on the normal breathing thing.

“You’ll also need a hearty breakfast.”

Dean started to groan at the pace that was pulling him in faster than before. He couldn’t get his hands close enough to each other to unbuckle the cuffs, no matter how hard he tried. He was losing brain cells again to allocate to getting his wrists free, as his body was trying to surrender to the morning orgasm that he seriously needed by now.

“I’ll eat later,” he panted, not interested in anything other than what Cas had at hand. His cock!

“Today, you’ll eat when I say you’ll eat,” Cas instructed simply.

“I’ll what?” Dean asked, not following, not caring much either.

“This was your request. You want me to create a full sexual experience today, so that you can enjoy it without worry. I aim to do so.” Cas didn’t seem to care what Dean’s opinion was on anything, least of all whether he wanted to come or not.

“That does sound like a holiday to me,” Dean breathed happily and closed his eyes. He sighed into the blissful arousal rushing up and down his spine. Cas blissfully continued to quicken the pace. Dean could swear he also was exerting more pressure. This would be great. He’d have a super lazy orgasm, shower and eat, and then they’d play sexy games all day. What could be better than that? “Yeah, right there,” he started to mumble. “Hmm.”

“Do you mean you’re enjoying this?” Cas asked gently.

Dean floated on clouds of pleasure, enjoying Cas’s voice and hand. If he’d made it two hands, that would even be better. But at the moment Dean was too relaxed to even ask for anything else.

“Is this a gentle rise in your hormones?” Cas asked gently, lovingly. Cas did say strange things during sex, and at any other time. Half of the time Dean just ignored it, and this was definitely one of those times.

“’s great,” he murmured, feeling the tug of the big rush of orgasm nearing. All he had to do was catch it and it’d be a glorious morning. Okay, so a fuck would be even better, but he wasn’t picky. After so many years of being alone, he relished every day he had with Cas, and he was delighted that Cas could keep up with his sex drive. In fact, the tireless angel had damn good staying power all around and barely ever lost interest.

Dean started to aim for that orgasm now that would set him up for the day. “Just like that, lover,” he grunted, straining to topple over the edge.

But then Cas slowed his pace.

“Please,” he groaned, trying to reach to put Cas’s hand back, having totally forgotten that he’d been tied up. The cuffs were unforgiving and wouldn’t let him do anything to Cas or help himself. “So close. Please, Cas,” he entreated, feeling the rush beginning to passing him by.

Cas stopped completely and let go of Dean. “I think that’s a good start.”

Dean was panting, groaning, writhing. The orgasm was beckoning him, and would be out of reach soon, if Cas didn’t continue.

“C’mon, man,” Dean said, looking up, seeing Cas stand next to his bed, now. “You’re not kidding?”

“This is our No Safe Word day, Dean,” Cas said, a glimmer of enjoyment in his eyes.

Dean’s need for the orgasm was fading unpleasantly, as his head was clearing enough to see Cas meant business. Meanwhile, he was still very turned on, like rock hard boner, and his hands were totally useless and nowhere near his dick.

“This is not a joke?” he asked Cas, half hoping it was and half hoping it wasn’t. No, he was lying to himself. He wanted this to be real, but he hadn’t ever imagined Cas would be up for this. “You mean, a whole day? You’re gonna sex me up, and leave me without any brain cell that isn’t hormone soaked by the end of it?”

Cas smiled a bit at that. “Earlier than that, I hope.”

“You devil!”

“No need to bring my brother into it.”

“You dog!” Dean kicked into nothingness. All it did was make his cock bob up and slam back down on his stomach, making Dean groan with the sensitive impact that wouldn’t give him relief.

“Are you not pleased?” Cas’s face went neutral, joy carefully tucked away momentarily. “Tell me now if you want to embark on this plan today. Without a safe word, I will have to have your permission beforehand.”

Dean thought it over, his mind clearing more, now that his much anticipated release wasn’t going to happen. Could he even remember all the things he’d babbled to Cas yesterday? And Cas had spoken of interpretation of large parts of it. That would be a no-no under the normal rules of kinky sex.

Dean wasn’t much for rules. The question was, would Cas knowingly hurt him?

Never.

Would he do his best to give Dean pleasure?

Always.

And what if he did get hurt, or Cas did something that Dean couldn’t deal with?

Was there anything left in the world that Dean couldn’t deal with?

He imagined for a moment Cas raping him.

Cas actually raping him.

He didn’t feel anything. He was okay.

He realized that Cas couldn’t rape him, because he’d do anything sexual that Cas would ask, without a second thought. Even things Dean hadn’t heard of or considered before.

He’d still say yes. Anything Cas wanted, anything Cas needed. He’d always say yes.

As one last test he imagined Cas beating or stabbing him.

He’d been there, and he was okay with it. For Cas, he’d lie there and get beaten up, if that’s what it took to make Cas happy of satisfy his angel’s needs. He’d done for 30 years in Hell, and he’d be much happier having Cas tear him to pieces than those demon minions.

Okay, so his entire morning high was gone after this mental exercise, but he had everything straight in his head.

“I want this,” he said, hard and determined. “You use me, Cas. I’ll be your sex toy today.” Anything Cas wanted.

Cas sat down on the bed next to him, and gently undid the cuffs. “This is not to please me, Dean. This is to fulfill your fantasy. Not all fantasies are in need of acting upon.”

Dean realized he’d managed to get himself turned around. Cas had spent all night thinking of how to make a great sexual romp come true for him. Cas loved him.

“I fucking love you too,” he grabbed his lover and pulled them roughly together. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Dean,” Cas let himself be held. “I admit that I’m intrigued how far I can set your body into sexual overdrive. It’s quite an exhilarating idea. I would like to do this, exactly as you requested, but I don’t mind if it remains a fantasy.”

Dean pushed them apart again. “Hell no. I want this. Can’t wait.” He pointed at his now fairly deflated member. “Little Dean loved what you were doing, I swear. Let’s do this.”

“I like to stay friends with Little Dean. He’ll love more of what I’ve got planned.”

“Okay then,” Dean announced, figuring that the day had to start some time. “I’ll hit the showers and I’ll see you at breakfast, then.”

“Dean,” Cas stopped him from bouncing off the bed with one hand on Dean’s thigh. It was never possible to forget just how strong the angel was, because as soon as Dean forgot, Cas did something that brought it home, crystal clear. “I’ll take care of the rest, Dean, but we need to agree together, right now, that there is no safe word.”

Dean thought back. God, he had told Cas everything he’d been fantasizing about. “Right. No safe word.”

“So once we start, you will not orgasm, until it’s over. And it’s over at dawn tomorrow.”

Dean shuddered with renewed pleasure rippling through him at the highly sexed up fantasy he’d been harboring for god knew how long coming from his lover’s lips. His dick twitched and started to fill up again. “Just you talking sexy like this is going to give me a hard-on all day. Anything on top is a total bonus.”

Cas nodded, and gave Little Dean a friendly stroke, to which it reacted happily and Dean had to suppress a moan for more. “I will make sure he gets his due at dawn,” Cas promised, seductively.

“So I’m gonna come at dawn?” Dean verified. “And until then you’ll do stuff to me, but I don’t come.”

“I won’t let you come, but if you chose to, you’re free to come at any time.”

“What will happen if I do?”

“I suppose the game will be over when you orgasm,” Cas said, as if he hadn’t thought about that possibility yet.

Dean really wanted his twenty-four hours and not a minute shorter. “I’m good with no orgasm until you say I can.” As soon as it had left his mouth, he realized how true those words were. Whether Cas had in mind twenty-four minutes, twenty-four hours or twenty-four days, Dean was totally up for it. He was certain he could survive being sexed up a couple of times during the day and probably a lot of elaborate stuff tonight. Twenty-four hours should be a synch.

Cas’s face lit up, his blue eyes started to sparkle. “Then we begin.”


	3. Chapter 3: Go, no go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is looking forward to this day of debauchery with Cas, but he hadn't quite counted on Cas's thorough plan and execution. Surely a quick shower wouldn't be part of the sex games they were going to indulge in today?

Dean stepped into the shower, and started his quick routine. Today was far too interesting to miss any of it, and his dick was back on the alert as his hormones had started to pump through his veins at the prospect of Cas’s plan. Operation No Safe Word. He just had to giggle at that.

When he was rinsing his hair, he heard someone step into the shower.

Under normal circumstances he’d kick Sam out, or draw his knife that he hid in the bathroom and fend off the intruder, but his instincts told him it was probably Cas.

When he wiped the water out of his eyes, he saw Cas going down on his knees, butt naked, and reaching for Dean’s cock.

“Shit, Cas, I could’ve stabbed you,” he said, but was already breathing more quickly, seeing Cas moving in on him, lining up in front of his half-mast erection.

“It wouldn’t hurt me,” Cas said, totally disinterested. He was right. Dean didn’t have enough spare Angel Blades, to keep one hidden away in every room in the Bunker. He totally wished he had, but such was life.

Cas was already holding the base of his penis, and aiming his mouth. He was doing it so slowly that the anticipation was starting to wreak havoc with Dean’s hormones, and his cock was jumping up in excitement.

“Please, yes,” he whispered, half hoping Cas didn’t hear him beg so quickly. Cas was still slow and Dean could see Cas’s tongue nearing his head. “Please,” he murmured, owning his need now.

Hell, that was what today was about, right? Giving into the sexual abandon.

As Cas responded, and took Dean’s cock into his mouth, Dean realized what he’d done to himself. He was going to get so turned on – again – that he’d be gagging for it, and then Cas would stop. Again! Because Dean had asked him to.

This was the second time in, what, twenty minutes? What was Dean going to do if Cas kept this pace up all day? It was only eight-thirty now! He realized the jam he’d gotten himself into, but the prospect of having all that time, with someone who wanted to touch him, suck him, pleasure him, was outright dismissing all this concerns. This was the hottest thing he could ever think of.

Cas was truly going to make his fantasy come to life, and it was going to be one hell of a ride.

He was buckling by this time, from his reeling thoughts as well as Cas’s expert attentions. He let the cold, wet wall support him as he let Cas take him where Cas wanted to go. He’d wanted to go there for so long, and had never expected it to come to pass. He didn’t know what to do with it, other than to totally give in and count himself lucky for every second of this holiday, for however long it was going to last.

He lovingly grabbed a handful of Cas’s hair, and pulled him away for a second. Cas refused to let go of his cock, and sucked hard on Dean’s glans, as he looked up at Dean.

“You’re so beautiful,” Dean crooned to his lover. “Thank you so much.”

There was love and lust in equal parts in Cas’s face, eyes sparkling, and Dean imagined he saw his lover smile, before sucking Dean’s whole cock back into his mouth and deep throating Dean.

Dean yelped and lost his ability to breathe in for a few seconds longer than he’d expected. His dick was screaming to the rest of his body to get in on the action, and Dean had to keep his concentration on standing upright, just taking the onslaught of the adept cocksucker that his lover had become under his guidance. Dean knew he was defenseless against such skill, and he surrendered to the pleasure building, as Cas knew exactly what he was doing.

Still, Dean knew Cas wouldn’t let him come. This was totally different from any other time that Cas had sucked him off. Those times he’d known that Cas was trying to get him off, and that Dean had a say in when and if he wanted to come. Now he’d made the deal beforehand, and the deal said, Cas wouldn’t let him come. The deal also said, he shouldn’t let himself come, or this would be it for today.

He nearly laughed as he felt the pleasure rushing through his body, telling him he was on his way to something, and his mind knowing that he wasn’t. The contradiction, the knowledge and the anticipation were all too sweet for words. It was even hotter, being sucked with this going on in his head, he was riding the rushing onslaught that kept coming without letting up, as Cas was earnestly building him up again, and this time he got fully ready for orgasm a lot faster. He didn’t know when Cas was going to stop and it was blowing his mind, and sending his hormones in a loop around the sun.

Cas went on so long, that for a moment Dean started to believe that he was going to blow Dean and send him to his peak. Maybe Cas had a different plan. In fact, Cas hadn’t told him anything about his plan at all. He had no idea what was going to happen. He felt the orgasm start to beckon him again, and Dean eagerly answered the call, hoping to get that satisfying explosion that had been building for two sessions now. He chased it, up his legs, down his spine.

Cas pulled away.

Dean’s head was spinning. He realized he was standing on his tippy toes, trying to push the orgasm out of his body that wouldn’t cooperate without the stimulus that had elicited it in the first place. He stayed there, leaning against the wall, trembling with the effort of what wouldn’t happen, panting to catch his breath.

He’d been a hair’s breadth from shouting out his lover’s name and squirting this come into his lover’s mouth.

Cas had disappeared. Dean must’ve been standing there for a few minutes before he had calmed down enough to turn off the shower and grab his towel.

He winced as the towel kept brushing against his hard and angry cock.

Cas wasn’t here. He could just finish himself off, he thought. His victimized cock was pleading with him. Just a few strokes and he’d be feeling that burning pleasure/pain of coming hard after a long wait. It wouldn’t take a minute even.

He looked down and grabbed his dick firmly. The rush of just that one hand on there was enough to make him groan, legs trembling with the edge he had just skirted.

Now stroke, he told himself.

But he didn’t. He felt the pleasure of unfinished sex rush through his whole system. His brain was half fogged with desire, drowning out the world outside and quite honestly a lot of noise in his head.

He could use a holiday from his own mind.

He got a hold of his glans with two fingers and squeezed firmly, holding it for a good while.

The action interrupted the urgency of needing to come. His level of arousal wasn’t diminished, but it would fade. At least he didn’t have the primal need to seek out orgasm above all else to contend with.

He reached under and teased his testes to let loose of hugging him like there was no tomorrow, and tugged them down, holding the pressure for a moment. He felt some of his cognitive functions come back to him as the need for orgasm was now definitely averted.

He sighed in relief. Decision made, all his worries were being replaced by the joy of anticipation of what today would bring. This was going to be so much fun!


	4. Chapter 4: Getting dressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas is a lot better at this than Dean had bargained for. :-)

When Dean walked back into his room, Cas was there, dry and fully clothed, holding out one of Sam’s flannels.

“That’s Sammy’s,” Dean said, while putting on his t-shirt. He felt like something sexy today, so he chose his slightly too tight Batman t-shirt, which felt like second skin. He could feel the revved up arousal coursing through him, just at the thought of Cas stroking him in this shirt, especially if they take some time to activate his nipple sensitivity. That was so hot.

He noticed his breathing had gone shallow again, and just grinned and shook his head. What Cas had cooked up sure was effective.

“You need to wear this,” Cas instructed, and Dean accepted Sam’s shirt. “It hangs lower on you and it will camouflage your engorged state.”

Dean looked down, but he really didn’t have to. He knew he was more than half mast still, and probably would be for a while. It’d be a bit of a squish, trying to put himself into his jeans, but he’d done it before, countless times, and he knew this would be no different.

“It’s a bit unnecessary, Cas. I’ve hidden plenty of hard-ons before.” But he put the shirt on, because Cas had asked him to. “You figure out how to explain it to Sam, though. My boy doesn’t miss a beat.”

Dean reached for his jeans, the nicely worn pair that he loved. Today he was going to be so comfortable, he’d probably get turned on from all the skin-friendly fabrics he’d chosen. He was going to go soft, and not in the nether regions, if he pampered himself like this too often. He was too turned on to care, as all he really had on his mind was pure hedonism. 

Before he could hoist the jeans up over his ass, Cas put a hand on Dean’s crotch.

The touch immediately sent hot spikes up and down his shaft. Dean had to catch his breath to keep from letting out a moan.

“I will show you why it would be prudent to have a bit over cover over your tell-tale state,” Cas said softly, as he pushed Dean back on the bed, and lay himself down on top of his lover.

Dean was properly squished, with Cas grabbing both Dean’s underarms, where the angel held them in place, as he pulled down, and found Dean’s cock with his mouth.

Dean yelped and pushed his pelvis up involuntarily, immediately in need of that mouth on his arousal. He found his hard-won equilibrium was pushed aside in an instant, with what Cas was doing, even though, this time, Cas was taking it slow and tender. Licking his head in short, gentle strokes, that elicited mind-altering waves of pleasure inside Dean.

He felt his blood rushing everywhere, which normally wouldn’t happen with such a modest amount of actual contact. It was like the small licks were even hotter, because of what Cas had just put him through in the shower. The memory in both his mind and his body rushed back, and he could feel his balls curl up tight again, his cock was straining for more, gagging for what it wanted, and what seemed to have been promised.

He had started to groan and huff involuntarily at some point that he hadn’t notice himself, but he could feel his need to let out guttural releases of his pleasure. Which was when Cas pulled his balls down, just as Dean had done to get himself off the edge.

Had Cas been watching? God, that thought was so hot.

Dean really felt he needed to come now. Like, this was the edge, and he had a right to get his ecstatic release. But Cas just wouldn’t allow him to tumble over the precipice.

He groaned in frustration.

“Good,” Cas crooned, and Dean realized the sparkle was back in his lover’s eyes.

“You’re fucking enjoying this!” he accused, when he had his breath back.

“Yes,” Cas smiled happily. “I assumed it was the idea we both enjoy this.”

He pulled Cas close and found his lips, pushed his tongue through, harder than he should probably, but he just loved his man so much he couldn’t contain himself. Of course, the sexual stimulus that came down his spine to his dick was also a side effect of the kiss, and Cas pulled away, when Dean started to pant for more again.

Dean didn’t want there to be any misunderstanding about their crazy game today. “I want you to do whatever you want, and use me however you want. Make me gag for it, make me crazy with desire. I want you to get as much pleasure out of this as you can.” There.

He didn’t know how he could say it any clearer. If needed, he’d just keep repeating it, so Cas understood beyond all doubt, that Dean wanted this to be a mutual sex thing. Whatever the thing was that they were doing, because Dean didn’t really know. He just knew he wanted it, and so far, it was fucking amazing.

“I assumed as much,” Cas said, as he kept one hand on Dean, while the other produced the cock ring they used sometimes. It was a silicone band with a snap, as Dean didn’t see his way to undo the ring when he wanted to come, and Little Dean stood right at attention at the sight of this plan.

“Cas,” Dean said carefully, “If you put this thing on me now, I’ll need a tent in my jeans to hide this hard-on I’m sporting. Cause, you know, it won’t go down.”

“That’s the idea,” Cas said, his own desire becoming obvious, making his deep voice husky. “You’ll still have to interact with Sam and other people today, so that’s why we need an appropriately sized shirt.”

Even if in Dean’s sex hazed brain, this all made sense, he had no time to ponder it, as Cas was already pulling Dean’s whole package up to secure the cock ring and adjust Dean until it all sat just right. Dean could only breathe through the whole thing, feeling certain that they wouldn’t be able to get away with it, especially with Sammy.

The pressure that the ring was exerting was making it a lot harder to come down from the edge that he currently wasn’t exactly on. He’d also be a lot more sensitive – if that was possible at this point – to any touches, however accidental in the area. Dean would have to push his dick upwards in his jeans, and knew from experience that walking around with a full, raging hard-on was a lot more difficult than with a half-boner.

He hoped that even with the tightness of the ring, Little Dean would deflate just enough for his briefs to fit. Having himself stick out of his briefs was part of the problem, with the elastic rubbing against the glans, pressing and squeezing as Dean moved. He just groaned at the memories the shower and Cas’s mouth teasing him that were rushing him, and his cock responded like it was happening right now.

“Now you have to eat breakfast,” Cas instructed, as if this was a normal day with the normal routine. “We may not be able to find time for proper meals the rest of the day. It depends on what case Sam has found you.”

Dean’s brain wasn’t ready to switch into Hunter mode, so he ignored it completely. “I’d like to see you sit down for a normal meal, in this state,” he murmured at his lover.

Cas pulled Dean up, as apparently Dean was being too slow about it, where Cas was concerned. “I think I’d like to try that someday,” he said after some consideration. “But first, we need you properly dressed.”

Dean was dazed enough to just stare into nothingness for a moment, not quite sure which way was up, and quite frankly, that was fine with him, as he was so buzzed, that he could’ve just stood there happily and let the world pass him by for a while.

“You should really tuck yourself in,” Cas instructed, handing Dean his jeans.

Dean started for the dresser for his briefs, and Cas stopped him with a hard tug of Dean’s arm. The tug brooked no argument. “No underwear,” he said, plainly.

Dean grabbed the proffered jeans and started to put them on. How the hell was he supposed to do this without any underwear? Did Cas even know how denim rubbed and teased the skin? Having all that texture against his hard cock was going to be murder.

Dean found he didn’t care, so he put them on. This ship could strand at any time, but he was totally along for the ride. Hell, they could fall smack on their faces this morning, just talking to Sam. And Sam might just dissolve in laughter and hilarity if he realized what they were doing. That’s what Dean would do, if he caught Sam in the middle of a sex game.

“Sure hope you know what you’re doing, Cas,” he mumbled, but as he pulled his jeans up and started to put himself together, he found himself struggling against the spurts of arousal that all the tousling about triggered. By the time he was fully buttoned up, he was panting hard again.

Cas was standing there, clearly admiring his handiwork. “You just showed me I do,” he said, awfully pleased with himself. “You’re so hot, Dean,” he said, breathing a little harder himself as well.

Dean smirked back, not daring to take a step any which way yet. “You got me this hot,” he said, knowing they meant something else. Both was true. “How did I get this lucky?” he asked, having the sneaky feeling that won’t be able to take a full breath today, without reeling with pleasure.

He loved it so much he could burst.


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is not done teasing Dean and Dean's just hoping Sam won't be in the kitchen when Dean's having breakfast, considering the state he's in. But of course, not only Sam does show up, but Cas is even more evil than Dean had counted on. ;-)

Dean made his way to the kitchen as best he could. Every step created unusual and unexpected sensations, leading to his muscles twitching, his legs being wobbly and his chest heaving uncontrollably. He figured Sam would be in the library, so he wasn’t in any danger of having to hide it all, since he was sticking to the kitchen.

By the time he got to the kitchen table, he was happy to see Sam had left out the cereals, corn flakes and the milk for him. All he had to do is get himself a stiff mug of piping hot, deep dark coffee and not think about how sexy all of that sounded in his head as he felt another rush of pleasure trying to take his resolve away to play this game out with Cas.

He reached the coffee and when he filled his favorite mug, he was starting to notice how hungry he was. It was several hours past his normal breakfast time, and he’d spend some of that time exerting a lot of energy. Not to mention last night.

He shuddered as he remembered the level of craving that had made him divulge his sexual fantasy to Cas. He didn’t even dare to think about this morning and Cas’s antics. He’d lose it completely if he started thinking about how Cas sucked him in the shower and then left him hanging expertly, like the sex god that Dean was finding out his lover was.

He had to keep himself from moaning out his desire that was rushing through him again, and he wasn’t even moving. He was just standing there, trembling with want and yearning, holding a mug of brew.

“Cas, you did a great job,” he whispered, carefully sitting down at the breakfast table.

“I’m satisfied,” Cas said from the other end of the kitchen.

“You dog,” Dean called to his exceptionally hot looking lover, for sneaking up on him. Cas’s hair was somehow more bed-head than usual, his eyes brighter with sparkles of sexy joy, and his skin shiny, like he’d been going to a spa. Dean had to gulp away his appreciation of his enticing lover, as it was going straight to his groin. “You just like watching me suffer through this, don’t you,” Dean teased.

Cas stepped away from the wall and got closer to the table, looming over Dean a little bit, just enough so Dean could smell him and his own shampoo on Cas from when he was sucking Dean off like there was no tomorrow. “I’m enjoying it greatly,” Cas tortured Dean with low, reverberating tones that were also relentlessly making their way to his dick. “I didn’t know it was this diverting to see you struggle with your own hormonal state. I’m interested to see what happens for the rest of the day.”

Dean could just drool as he saw the excitement and lust in Cas’s eyes. His lover normally didn’t show such things, and rarely spent time relishing any of it for Dean to see.

“I see you’re finally up,” Sam interrupted from the doorway. “Hey Cas.”

Sam got a cup of coffee and leaned against the wall Cas had just vacated. He gave Dean a good look.

Dean was trying to ignore Sam’s scrutiny and trying to eat at the same time. Eating sounded so simple, were it not for the fact that every movement of his hips, torso and generally everything was jarring his very hard dick which was caught between his belly and his unforgiving jeans.

Dean had been trained at compartmentalizing everything in his life, and he knew for certain, that he had the skills to do it now. Just eat. Just eat. Don’t think about the dick. Don’t think about the sex. Don’t think about how Cas’s mouth took him completely this morning and how he deep throated Dean so easily. And really don’t think about how he had almost got to orgasm twice already this morning, and how his dick was not forgiving him or would let him forget it any time soon.

The fact that Sam was in the room seemed to make no difference to Dean’s body, and Dean was totally off his game.

“What?” He said, when he realized they were both waiting for him to respond to something.

“I said, you look flushed,” Sam repeated, a little worry in his voice and a tiny frown forming on his sweet face. He leaned over and put a hand in Dean’s neck. His fingers brushed against Dean’s clavicle, which made him inhale deeply at the touch of anything, everything, and especially one he loved. He had to get a handle on this, now!

“Is nuthin,” he waved Sam’s hand away, realizing too late that he was jarring himself by doing it, and having to suppress a groan hard. “Just some muscle aches from the Vamp thing the other day.” He decided that if he could claim muscle aches, then Sam wouldn’t be surprised to find Dean was going to be walking funny today. Not that he intended to be walking with Sam anywhere at all. He wouldn’t be able to keep this up for very long with his little brother by his side.

“You are a bit hot,” Sam said, clearly ignoring everything Dean was trying to do to forget about the subject altogether. “Don’t you think he looks hot, Cas?”

Dean nearly dropped his spoon and stared at Cas.

His lover grabbed a nearby chair and shoved it over right next to Dean, tucking himself close with the pretense of inspecting the sick puppy. “He looks a little rosy and glowing,” Cas said, full of concern. He put his full hand on Dean’s forehead, which Dean received gratefully, as he could now afford to close his eyes, and sigh through the sensations that were still barraging him every second, trying to push them all down and be normal. Just be normal.

Then Cas dragged his hand along Dean’s neckline, slow and deliberate, which made Dean shudder. “And a bit clammy too,” Cas concluded.

“Guys,” Dean interjected, careful not to jar himself and betray the commanding tone he wanted to project with a whimper of arousal. “I’m fine!”

“You,” Sam said, grabbing the third chair and sat across from Dean and Cas, “are coming down with something. So you’re grounded for today.”

“No way!” Dean protested, but his body was wanting to go in a totally different direction. “I won’t be beached.”

Cas’s face was full of concern and sympathy. His hand was finding Dean’s leg under the table and moved in between Dean’s legs, and then drew up, making Dean gulp and cough with surprise and genuine shock.

“Well, you’re not up for the little ghost thing I found us,” Sam said sternly. “I don’t want you to get the flu or anything.”

Before Dean could protest any more, Cas started to squeeze his balls and Dean’s eyes nearly rolled out of his head. He covered by lunging for a pouting sip of his coffee.

“Why don’t you restock or something, Dean,” Sam offered, clearly aware that Dean didn’t like being stuck at home. “We haven’t gone for a TP run in a month.”

“Cas, I know you’ve probably got loads to do, but could you just keep an eye on him? Maybe just this once?” Sam was so sweet asking that, not knowing that that would be just what Cas had planned all along.

Cas exuded empathy for the Winchester brothers’ situation. “Of course. I’ll drive,” he said to Dean with a grin that told Dean he knew something Dean didn’t.

Dean didn’t know if he should be driving in this state, but he was sure that he would get back to normal soon, and would be good to go. “I can drive, Cas. Even with a little, ah, fever.” He glanced at Sam, who seemed happy that Dean was at least recognizing that he was under the weather.

“Cas,” Sam said, picking up his coffee and making for the doorway again, “you drive, and don’t let my brother boss you around, you hear. He could do with a little bit of someone telling him what to do for a change.”

Sam grinned at his victory and was off.

Cas was just beaming at Dean, as Dean tried to go for the rest of his food, and Cas moved his hand up enough to undo the top button of Dean’s jeans.

He found he couldn’t swallow for a long second, and he felt all the blood rush to his face. He was glad that Sam had left, but something in him told him that Sam could be just outside the door, listening. He knew Sam wouldn’t do that, but his brain was all muddled up, and Cas was now massaging the head of his cock, and his entire resolve shattered. He flopped onto Cas’s shoulder and moaned out blissful buzz that was running all the way through him. Now that he let it take him over totally, he was lost in all the sensations that were pumping through his veins, tearing his rational away.

“Take me, Cas,” he murmured. “Take me now,” he begged.

Cas tilted Dean’s head up with his free hand and mercilessly shoved his tongue inside Dean’s mouth.

He couldn’t resist, he didn’t want to. He wanted Cas to own him, to complete him, to satisfy him. He wanted to be buzzed up so hard that he didn’t know who he was anymore, except for Cas’s lover, Cas’s toy.

“Please, complete me, fuck me, suck me,” Dean entreated, while Cas mercilessly kept massaging his hard erection. “I don’t know how much I can take. I want you to dish out as much as you can, push me as far as you want. Whatever you want, Cas. Cas,” he started to lose his ability to articulate his thoughts. The enjoyment of pure sexual abandon was taking over his being, and he was happy to let it. “So happy,” he slurred, nearly incoherent with ecstasy.

“I will. All in good time.” Cas pushed Dean gently upright again. His hand let go of Dean’s cock, and Dean whimpered at the loss. Cas fastened the button he’d undone, and then held Dean firmly at a distance. “Meet me at the car,” he instructed, and he was gone.

Dean just sat there, reeling from it all. He’d be happy to just sit and feel and possibly start masturbating himself until he came so hard he would probably shout out his pleasure all across the Bunker.

“No,” he reminded himself, shaking the overstimulated mental cobwebs away. They came slushing back in immediately, drowning out practically everything else in the world except Cas and his dick.

“Definitely not good to drive,” he muttered, finding it quite amusing that the great Dean Winchester’s love affair with cars was apparently eclipsed by his kinky, hedonistic love affair with a very determined angel.


	6. Chapter 6: Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has no idea where this is going, but it's overwhelming and he's loving it.   
> When Cas adds a bit of soft bondage, they have to talk about the safe-word.

His trek from the kitchen to the garage was long and arduous. The restricting cock ring was unrelenting, as was the friction of his favorite jeans with every step and jostle of walking. He actually leant against the bunker’s corridor walls a few times to stay with it or temporarily double over in pleasure, but he soldiered on. He had no idea what Cas wanted with the car, because surely they weren’t going to actually run errands. It must be something hot and debauched that Cas had in mind. Dean was sure of it.

By the time he got to Baby, he just leant up against Sam’s side and just breathed, hoping he could bring himself off that edge he was on of insane arousal. He had his body under control, he absolutely did. But breathing deeply did the opposite of what he wanted to achieve and now that he had no more mission to accomplish – getting to Baby – he had nothing to distract himself with from the intense need to come.

He started to press against his crotch and let out a yelp at the contact. Then he started to rub. Could he even come with the ring on and his dick pressed tightly by the denim? He had no idea, but needed to try. He started to stimulate himself, losing all touch with what was past, present and future, who he was and what he was supposed to be doing.

The pleasure was immense, he heard harsh gasps, only vaguely realizing they were his own, echoing through the bare walled garage. It didn’t matter, he was close, and with or without the restraints on his cock, he would have his satisfaction.

“You are so beautiful when you’re aroused,” Cas purred close to his ear, startling Dean so much the whisper interrupted what he was doing.

Dean hadn’t even noticed he’d closed his eyes, shut out everything but what he was feeling, and here was Cas, taking Dean’s hands off himself, preventing for the third time that day Dean’s road to completion.

“I gotta,” he gulped, knees buckling. “Cas, I need to.”

“I know,” Cas whispered, lovingly, gently. He took one of Dean’s arms and wrapped a rope around his wrist. “I know what you need.”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Rope? What? Cas?”

But Cas wasn’t inclined to explain further. He opened Baby’s passenger door and pushed an unresisting Dean inside. “Sit. Don’t touch.”

Dean was dumbstruck, and did what Cas asked.

Commanded.

Asked, Dean corrected. Dean didn’t take orders from anyone. Right?

Cas looked so hot to Dean right now that he just stared at the angel’s face, coat, butt, hands, whatever he could manage to get a glimpse of as Cas rounded Baby. Dean was too mesmerized to even think about what was happening next.

Cas got in on the driver’s side. Dean’s side.

“I’m letting you drive,” Dean managed, trying to sound in charge.

“Alright,” Cas said, as he picked up the rope again, which was hanging from Dean’s left wrist, then pulled it around the back of Dean’s chair, and crawled over Dean’s lap, pressing down on his over-sensitized genitals.

Dean just sat there and panted, trying to get himself under control, and barely succeeding. He’d have to come down from this wild edge at some point. He checked the time on the dash board, and couldn’t believe it was only eleven a.m.

They were going to do this until fucking dawn!

He was about to protest and beg out, when Cas got back in his seat and Dean realized his hands were tied to the side of the chair at best. If he pushed one around back far enough, the other would probably reach his crotch with one hand, but not both at the same time.

“Cas?!” he protested.

“I know you’re very riled up, so I’m restricting your options,” Cas said, a gentle, serious tone in his voice. “I need you to last a little longer, Dean.”

“I can control myself,” he protested even harder now. “You think I can’t handle myself?”

“I saw you stumble in here, and then totally give into your wish for your orgasm.”

“ _Need_ ,” Dean corrected. “My _need_ for orgasm! I’m dying here,” he tried Sam’s puppy dog eyes, in an attempt to evoke sympathy.

Cas shook his head. “You were giving in.”

Dean could feel that the fighting was actually bringing down his arousal to a saner level, and a part of him was grateful to have his part of his mental faculties back. “I was,” he admitted, self-consciously. “I was giving in.”

Cas nodded his wise agreement.

“Yeah, you know it and I know it. Wow, that was hot.” Dean pulled on his arms. “Probably no need for these now,” he said, assuming Cas must also be aware that he was coming off the edge.

“That’s okay, we’ll keep them on, just in case.”

“Cas,” Dean scoffed, “you know I can get out of any cuffs and ropes.”

“Not all,” the angel said, the twinkle in his eyes back again.

Dean used his usual flick of the wrist to get himself free, but no dice. He tried a few other types of self-extraction he was proficient at, but none of them worked. “What the hell kind of knot did you tie back there?”

“I have my tricks too, Dean,” Cas said, producing the key to Baby out of thin air.

“And you picked my pocket!” Dean cried out. A crime against Baby was serious stuff in his book.

“I wanted to do a lot more in your pocket, but this was useful.” Cas started Baby and he drove out of the Bunker through the usual method.

Coming off the edge wasn’t as easy as Dean had made it sound. With Baby’s rumbling under his butt, he felt every little trembling shake and it all was delicious against his sensitive, hard erection. His balls, protruding because of the ever present cock ring, were also enjoying the vibrations. None of his body parts cared bit about whether he was inside, outside or if it was appropriate to maintain a distracting level of arousal that might show to the general public. 

“Cas,” Dean asked after a while of being driven nuts, and barely noticing where they were going. “Where are we going?”

“Sam mentioned something about locating TP,” Cas said, apparently only intent on navigating the outside world which held no interest to Dean at this point in his life. Dean was starting to feel jealous of the road, as it was getting all of Cas’s attention, when he was in such need sitting right there, all tied up. Cas continued, “I aim to find out what it is, and where to obtain it.”

“TP is toilet paper,” Dean explained, with a sigh, shaking his head at his beloved angel.

“Oh,” Cas dead-panned. “Well, then the mission is easier than I thought.”

Dean vaguely started to notice the scenery and they were well on their way to Salina, the city nearest to the Bunker, by now. “There are plenty of supermarkets closer to home than this,” he remarked absently.

“We are making a stop first,” Cas said, still seemingly disinterested in Dean’s physical anguish. Then he asked, “How are you coping?”

Dean tugged at the ropes, not happy with them, but in a way they made things easier. “I still want to jack off,” he said, his erection jumping as he said it to emphasize its fervent desires. “I still want to come more than anything. I can’t even begin to describe how much I want to come. My dick is sore and stinging from the inside from having been pulled off the brink three times now in hell of a short time.” Dean started to breathe heavily from the effort of talking about his arousal, and it made him see a few stars. He opted for shallower breathing instead, so he could keep himself together. “I dunno if I can last as long as you have in mind,” he admitted finally. “This is pretty intense. You are pretty intense,” he corrected himself.

Cas glanced at Dean every now and then. “Are you okay?”

Dean took a moment to get off the rollercoaster that were his hormones and actually figure out how he was doing. He smiled. “I’m fucking glorious, man.”

Cas grinned and let out a breath. In relief, Dean figured. “Remember,” Cas said, quietly but clearly. “There’s no safe-word.”

Dean was actually becoming conscious of how much he was enjoying this. This was his dream, his fantasy and Cas was in it for the whole hog and nothing but the hog. He was so grateful that Cas was reminding him why they were doing this: because Dean wanted it, loved it, desired it, craved it. “I know, Cas. I don’t want a safe-word.”

Cas nodded. “The only way to exit is to satisfy yourself. I can give you opportunities to do so.”

“I know. You did already,” Dean was very clear on that and that those moments had been catalysts for him to clarify his resolve. He wanted this more than anything. “I don’t want any outs.”

“I will make sure you have them,” Cas insisted.

“And won’t take your ‘exits’,” Dean stated definitively.

“You were going to, in the garage,” Cas told him. There was no judgment in the words. Rather, there was a hint of concern. “I stopped you, but I don’t know if that is what you needed,” Cas admitted. “I’ll do my best to stay aware of your needs,” he said.

Dean didn’t understand. So far, every single thing Cas had done had been just perfect. “You don’t have to, Cas. I’m a big boy. I can take care of myself.”

Cas pointed briefly to Dean’s immobilized position, cocking an eyebrow assertively. “You can? I tied you up and stole your car keys.”

Maybe that’s what Dean had wanted all along. He wanted to not think, not be in charge, not make the decisions. What’s a little larceny between friends? No, Cas wasn’t going to change his mind about this. “I don’t care. I’m in and I’m gonna stay in. No matter what I say or do.” Dean nodded to himself in total commitment. “Dawn or bust.”

Cas glanced over again, this time a different shade of emotion on his face that Dean couldn’t place. “Dean,” he said coolly, commandingly.

“Yes?”

“Touch yourself.”

Dean stared at Cas for a moment, before he realized the subject had changed. “How?” He asked, demonstrating the zigzag his arms were doing when he tried to move one of them to himself.

“Find a way,” Cas told him. His tone and neutral face told Dean this was not up for debate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you liked this, please take a look at my other anon smut story - very non-con/rape with eventual Destiel - [Strung Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8793187).


End file.
